Silencio
by Sineadhdz
Summary: "Caminas sin rumbo aparente, cavilando, enajenado de tu entorno. Sabes que es inútil hacer esto noche tras noche, así como también sabes que nada lo traerá de regreso...pero hasta la persona más racional y fría pierde la cordura cuando se trata de amor". Editado.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Silencio**

Sineadhdz

 **Capítulo I**

Desgarrador y vacío, insípido y volátil. Es increíble como algo que añorabas hace tan sólo unos meses ahora te resulta insoportable y abrumador. Un eco retumba en tu cabeza, torturándote en el acto, es un nombre que ha quedado sellado en tu memoria…Yami.

Es difícil para ti admitirlo, pero lo extrañas. Añoras poder ver de nuevo esos orbes color carmín desafiándote, seduciéndote, desarmándote; escuchar esa voz grave calando hasta el último de tus huesos, adentrándose en tu alma, instándote a retarle.

Planear con ahínco cada una de tus estrategias con el fin de superarlo, responder cada palabra mordaz con vehemencia y excitación, demostrar tu capacidad de duelista con el único al que consideraste a tu nivel, es tu único deseo ahora que ya es tarde.

Hoy día te has retirado del Duelo de Monstruos. ¿La razón? No hay nadie como él. No existe alguien que te haga llegar al límite, nadie digno de llamarse tu rival. Los gloriosos duelos que mantenían no se equiparan a uno con un aficionado cualquiera, por eso les has perdido el gusto.

Incluso tu despótica frialdad se ha visto afectada con la partida del Faraón. Humillar y saberte mejor que todos ya no te causa la misma satisfacción, los triunfos son ahora llanos e insulsos. La derrota ya no es una opción y por ende la mejora tampoco, ¿para qué superarte cuando no hay a quién enfrentar?

Incluso has dejado de tener interés en tu empresa, por muy increíble que parezca. Si bien es cierto que la Corporación Kaiba está en su mejor momento, eso no significa que te apasione tanto como antes su crecimiento. Levantarte día a día, crear nuevas plataformas, perfeccionar los hologramas e ir a trabajar es, para ti, tan monótono y rutinario como respirar.

Y ahora te has dado cuenta de que tu vida carece de significado sin Yami, por que él cambió todo tu mundo. En tan solo unos años él destrozó todos tus miedos, todas tus ataduras y complejos, pero cuando se fue, se llevó lo demás consigo, tus expectativas y tus anhelos, tus ganas de vivir.

Removió por completo tu sistema de creencias, respecto a los duelos y a la vida. Arrebató parte de tu cordura y se marchó de la manera en que llegó a ti, repentinamente, como un espejismo.

¿Quién se imaginaría que el multimillonario Seto Kaiba vagaría en las calles de Dominó por las madrugadas? Seguramente nadie y, sin embargo, es lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos. Caminas sin rumbo aparente, cavilando, enajenado de tu entorno. Sabes que es inútil hacer esto noche tras noche, así como también sabes que nada lo traerá de regreso...pero hasta la persona más racional y fría pierde la cordura cuando se trata de amor.

¿Amor? No, más bien obsesión. Obsesión por vencerle; por oír sus estúpidos sermones sobre el corazón de las cartas y la vida pasada que tenían en común en el Antiguo Egipto; obsesión por recibir sus críticas sobre tu renuencia a ampararte en otros y hacer amigos; obsesión por sus sonrisas de medio lado acompañadas de exageradas posturas al tener la carta para la victoria entre sus finos dedos.

Obsesión por verlo y saber que pese a todo él estaría ahí para ti, porque para él tú eras un amigo.

Aunque para ti él era más que eso.

Tus pasos se detienen, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que desde hace casi un año. Estás en el centro de la Plaza Dominó, lugar donde se oficiara el Torneo de Ciudad Batallas. Sonríes con desanimo al recordar el desenlace de tu duelo contra Yami en las semifinales, él salió vencedor, como siempre. Sorprendentemente la aceptación de este hecho ya no causa en ti molestia, sino simplemente una melancólica sonrisa que se pierde en la nada, como un fantasma entre las tinieblas de un oscuro bosque.

Tu baraja, contrario a lo lógico al haberte retirado del Duelo de Monstruos, te acompaña en todo momento, aún conservas la esperanza de encontrarte de nuevo con tu rival y desafiarlo. Y es irónico porque nunca creíste en la esperanza sino hasta que él te obligó a tenerla. Sacas el montón de cartas del bolsillo izquierdo de tu gabardina, lo observas detenidamente, apartando de él una tarjeta. No es un naipe cualquiera, sino la fotografía de quien proferías odiar. Sonríes con sorna ante lo patético de la situación. El gran Seto Kaiba se obsesionó con un espíritu, mismo que además lo derrotó en casi cada duelo en que se enfrentaron.

Observas la carta con intensidad, como si viéndola pudieras invocar a Yami de regreso. La fotografía te devuelve una mirada desafiante, oscura, compleja. Inexorablemente terminas recordando aquella noche, sintiendo el sabor amargo del arrepentimiento inundar tu boca.

 _Era media noche, todos dormían en sus respectivos camarotes, preparándose para la inminente partida del faraón. Todos menos tú. Habías salido a tomar aire fresco, no soportando la asfixia que tus pensamientos te provocaban._ _Estabas enojado. No. Estabas furioso. Eras tú quien debía enfrentar a Yami en el duelo del día siguiente, el derecho era tuyo y de nadie más._

 _Si bien era cierto que no creías completamente en todas esas patrañas del Antiguo Egipto, sólo un ciego podría no notar el cambio que en Yugi Motou sucedía cada vez que se enfrentaba a alguien en un duelo. En realidad parecía ser otra persona. El cambio físico quizá no era tan notorio, no así el de la personalidad, que se volvía avasalladora, oscura, misteriosa. En los ojos de este ser no había ni un rastro de inocencia, pues el reto, el desafío, no dejaba lugar para nada más._

 _Al principio pensaste que el chico padecía de un raro síndrome o un trastorno, con el paso de los meses, no pudiste seguir negando que había algo más, algo que escapaba a tu comprensión y que, francamente, no querías entender, pues creías y disfrutabas sabiéndote el único con sentido común dentro de ese grupo que siempre se reunía en torno a Motou. Sin embargo, terminaste asimilando que algo de verdad había en las palabras que te repetían hasta el cansancio. Y cuando aceptaste eso, también comenzaste a ver a Yami como un ente completamente diferente a Yugi, y empezaste a verlo a él y no al joven duelista como el culpable de tus derrotas, de las noches en vela desarrollando nuevas estrategias para vencerlo._

 _Cuando l_ _legaste hasta la cubierta del barco, tomaste asiento sobre ella y observaste el cielo. Todo era tan sereno, sólo deseabas que tu interior_ _pudiera estar_ _igual. El agua golpeaba levemente contra el casco de la nave, ocasionando en ti una agitación desconocida. La brisa chocaba contra tu rostro y despeinaba tu cabello_ _._

 _De pronto, el sonido sordo de unos pasos interrumpió tus reflexiones. Volteaste calmamente a ver al poseedor de aquel caminar pausado. No te sorprendió encontrarte con unos ojos color sangre que te miraban de vuelta. Te incorporaste, enfadado contigo mismo al recordar tu comportamiento horas atrás; fuiste obsesivo, lo reconoces, pero tú querías ese último duelo del Faraón, querías derrotarlo y demostrarle tu superioridad, pero sobre todo, querías ser partícipe de su partida. Querías, si fueran ciertas las palabras de todos, recibir la última mirada que sus hipnotizantes orbes regalaran al mundo de los vivos._

 _Caminaste hacia los camarotes, pasando a escasos centímetros del Espíritu Milenario, sin embargo, ahí te detuviste —a su lado–, la presión de una cálida mano sobre tu brazo te impidió avanzar más. Abriste los ojos con sorpresa, girándote levemente hasta confrontar a tu rival._

 _Pudiste reconocer el desafío, la seguridad y la confianza en sus ojos, era la mirada a la que tan adicto te habías vuelto, pero había algo más escondiéndose entre las estrellas que se reflejaban en ellos. Era un brillo especial, una promesa muda, el despertar de algo que no lograbas comprender, pero que hacía a tu corazón latir desbocado. Te encontraste sin aliento ante tal visión._

 _— Seto_ _– le escuchaste decir, y esa simple palabra susurrada por sus delgados labios te hizo sentir mareado y expectante._

 _Tu mente se paralizó al sentir_ _la palma_ _de su mano acariciar tu mejilla_ _. Saboreaste tal sensación, sintiendo en el delicado toque la brisa de un día de otoño. No te apartaste ante el contacto, así como tampoco lo hiciste cuando notaste que la cercanía entre sus rostros era cada vez mayor, y que podías respirar y embriagarte con su aliento._

 _Te inclinaste un poco, instándolo a avanzar. Finalmente sus labios rozaron los tuyos en una suave, casi imperceptible caricia._ _Tus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente ante el contacto. Te quedaste quieto, debatiéndote internamente el responder o no_ _, querías hacerlo. Querías tomar a Yami entre tus brazos y estrujarlo contra tu pecho, sin palabras decirle que no lo dejarías ir, que no creías en el destino, que tú forjabas tu futuro y que lo querías en él. No lo hiciste, sin embargo. No moviste ni un solo músculo, te quedaste estático, como una imperturbable estatua._

 _Después de unos segundos_ _el Faraón_ _se separó de ti,_ _no soportando aquél rechazo, aquella frialdad que exudabas por cada poro de tu piel._ _Te dio una última mirada llena de decepción antes de_ _soltar tu brazo_ _y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra._

Guardas nuevamente la imagen en tu _deck_ , temiendo que el fuerte viento que se sobrevino la arrebate de tu lado. Tocas con la yema de los dedos tus labios, buscando revivir aquel toque, es inútil, no obstante.

— ¿Lo extrañas?—escuchas a tus espaldas. No contestas, no tienes porqué hacerlo.

Quieres caminar, alejarte de aquél que te recuerda tanto a tu eterno rival, pero no puedes, algo te lo impide y te deja plantado al piso bajo tus pies. No volteas, no soportarías ver ese cuerpo desprovisto de la intensa mirada que hasta hace un año te retaba.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yugi?—preguntas finalmente, con tu vista fija en el edificio que reconoces como aquel en el que Yami y tú se batieron en un duelo de vida o muerte contra Lumis y Umbra. Recuerdas ese momento como aquel en el que tus defensas comenzaron a desmoronarse, porque hiciste lo impensable, pusiste tu vida y la de tu hermano en las manos de tu hábil rival. Confiaste en él, y no te defraudó. Nunca lo hizo.

—Hablar—dice inmediatamente, sabe que una oportunidad como ésta es única, jamás volverás a cruzar palabra con él—…de Yami. Yo... Te he observado en los últimos meses. Has cambiado, ¿es por su partida?

No respondes, no puedes hacerlo.

—¿Sabes, Kaiba?– continúa el actual poseedor del título de Rey de los Duelos– Él no quería irse, pero tampoco podía quedarse. Era su momento de cruzar al otro mundo, lo sabía y, sin embargo, quería quedarse– guarda silencio por un par de segundos antes de suspirar y seguir hablando–. Quería quedarse–repite–, y no sólo por mí o por mis amigos, sino por ti. Él quería estar contigo porque se enamoró de ti. Yami te amaba, Kaiba.

Por tu pecho se extiende un calor que creías perdido, el gélido ambiente no opaca tu momentánea felicidad. Es extraño que alguien te hable de amor cuando nunca lo has experimentado, pero sin duda es reconfortante.

—Imposible—respondes con falsa indiferencia y emprendes el camino de regreso a tu mansión, dejando al menor con una sonrisa amarga ante tu necedad.

El silencio se ha apoderado nuevamente de ti. No obstante, ahora es otro susurro el que acomete contra tu lucidez…

 _Te amo, Seto._

* * *

He regresado después de mucho tiempo.

Ya había publicado esta historia, como un One-shot, este capítulo es una versión mejorada (al menos eso espero) de ese one-shot. Planeo hacer un fic más largo, pues siento que esta trama da para más, solo que en el momento en que lo publiqué por primera vez, no sabía cómo continuar, ahora lo sé. Hubiera deseado no borrar esa historia, pues fue una de las primeras que hice y en las que recibí reviews, que siempre estarán en mi corazón, de personas maravillosas que me ayudaron mucho a mejorar.

Como sea, gracias por leerme.


End file.
